血が翼をカバー :
by dreaming succubus
Summary: She thought all of her secrets were out. Ikki and all of her friends knew about Sleeping Forest, and how she was a Gravity Child. But it seems there s something that she wasn t even aware of. And apparently, it s not just her who has more secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**血が翼をカバー  
**an air gear fan fiction!

This story is all mine. Sorry, no stealing.  
血が翼をカバー : blood covered wings.  
All characters belong to their creators. I own nothing but this story! ;o

WARNING.  
Some things may get a bit bloody or dirty. Though that shouldn't  
happen just yet…. ;D oh, and Ringo is the main!female character. Yeahgetoverit. c:

* * *

Her gaze shot back and forth nervously. Her feet felt unusually heavy and her chest throbbed uncomfortably. On one side, Ikki stood with a serious gaze which was –unfortunately- directed to her. On the other side, there was Kilik. His usual bland gaze currently twisted into an expression of both rage and betrayal. Her eyes began to water, before she turned and attempted to sprint away from the two. Her feet felt even heavier now, and her body seemed to be as heavy as a rock. Tears streamed down her cheeks in a heavy flow. The walls around her began to break and crumble, though she didn't stop to watch in fear or amazement. Then, the walls were gone. Along with the floor and everything else. She was now running through nothing but a seemingly endless blackness.

Her legs felt like noodles after about five minutes of running. She didn't know why she was in so much pain, or why her legs and body felt heavy and weak. But she hated it. She could hear a soft murmur of voices surrounding her, each one saying something that made her feel even heavier. She let out a cry of misery, before her body gave out and she fell towards the blackness. Although she didn't hit anything, much to her dismay. Whatever was going on, it wasn't over yet.

Ringo, the girl who seemed to be stuck in this horrible nightmare, felt her body -finally- go back to normal. She felt some relief wash over her, but she it was gone as soon as it came. She finally spotted something through the blackness. Her hair whipped wildly behind her as her speed increased. The small thing she could see was replaced with even more darkness. It whipped at her like a wild tiger, attacking her with sharp claws. Her clothes ripped off, but her body seemed to remain in perfect condition. She let out another scream of misery.

The blackness parted once again, this time it revealed an ocean of red; which glowed and reeked of the smell of blood. Ringo braced herself for the crash, and before she knew it, she was sinking in the ocean of red. She opened her mouth to scream, tears appearing and lifting up towards the surface from her wide eyes that were drowning in their own fear. _Death. _The word swirled in her mind, along with whispers of her old friends. The ones she had kept a horrible secret from. Ringo slammed her eyes shut, and opened her mouth to scream. Nothing came out, but the red liquid didn't flow rapidly into her mouth. She felt her body go numb, and she looked up to see the black sky fading from her vision. She let her eyes close again, before she felt all life slip from her very hands.

Ringo`s eyes shot open. Her mouth was dry, and she was drenched in sweat. It was all a dream? But it felt so real! She sat up, and cringed when her back made a sharp snapping sound. Did she, somehow, activate her regalia in her sleep? She looked around the dark room, and breathed in the familiar scent of her room. A breeze rolled in, cooling her overly hot body. She closed her eyes and fell back onto the comfortable bed. The memory of the harsh dream nagged at her, making her eyes twitch and reopen to stare up at the ceiling.

She didn't know how long she lay unmoving, staring up at the ceiling. But it seemed only like a few minutes. A loud knock on the door made Ringo`s mind drift back to the present, though her body still seemed to be away. "Get up, Ringo!" It was Mikan. Ringo shook herself mentally and physically, before pushing herself out of bed and walking over to the door. The short distance there seemed like miles. Her body still ached, and her head pulsed from the dream. She opened the door, and starred up at her aggressive sister. "Mikan-chan, I don't think -" she was cut off by a harsh glare from her pink haired 'sister'.

They weren't actually sisters, but they had grown up together. Along with Ume, Ikki, and Rika. Though Rika was more of a mother figure than a sister figure. You see, Ringo is a gravity child. She doesn't have parents, because she was created with a purpose of being a weapon for the government. She had a natural gift for Air Trecks, and isn't affected by zero gravity. Along with this, she can withstand high amounts of pressure. Although, when she activates her regalia, it puts her body under high amounts of pressure. Which is why she is immune to high amounts of pressure not caused by her regalia.

Ringo blinked, and shuddered under her increasingly harsh gaze. She forced herself to straighten her back, and return her gaze. "What?" She asked in her usual voice, though it was strained and weaker. Mikan pushed Ringo back into her room, and followed in. she slammed the door behind her, and turned to stare angrily at Ringo. "You activated your regalia!" She hissed in a whisper, most likely not wanting anyone else in the house to hear. Ringo looked down guiltily, before her eyes shot up again. This time, they actually showed her true feelings; pain and confusion.

Mikan`s glare lightened, before she shook her head. "What happened?" She asked with a stern voice that seemed to be holding back her true rage. Ringo guessed Mikan was only holding it back so she wouldn't hurt her anymore. Ringo gathered her thoughts, wondering desperately what she should tell Mikan, and what she should keep to herself. "I honestly don't know. I was having this weird dream. Ikki and Kilik were both starring at me, and then I turned and ran away. But then I was running through nothing but blackness, and then I was drowning in a red ocean." She said in a hurry, and looked down again. "When I woke up, I felt as if I had somehow activated my regalia." She ended her story with a sigh. "But the dream - it was so… _realistic. _And when I was in the ocean, I couldn't even get myself to swim! All I could do was lay there, helpless and defeated." Just by recalling the still vivid memory, she felt helpless and defeated. She shifted her shoulders awkwardly, and looked towards the wall farthest away.

Mikan`s glare was gone, and she sighed with frustration. "Whatever. I`ll go tell Rika you`re too sick to move." She turned, and opened the door. But before she left, she turned back and faced Ringo with a serious gaze. "But you have to tell Kilik about that." Without another word, Mikan left, shutting the door behind her. Ringo forced herself to her feet, and managed to drag herself to her bed. She flopped down with an unhappy sigh. She curled up on top of the sheets, and gazed across the room. What was Kilik going to say about this? She closed her eyes, and let herself drift back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! ; o; I have no idea if this is actually going to work, but i`ll hope. OTL  
I still don't know the couples. But Ringo is defiantly the main female. = w=b Suggest? ;D  
Also, i`ll try to make the chapters longer. Its just, I liked were this ended…. Sooo… yeaaah….  
Comment, fav, the works. c:


	2. Chapter 2

No dream occurred during her heavy sleep, much to her happiness. She had laid there for a good seven hours before she had awakened. This time, her body and mind were much more prepared and ready. The dark pinked haired female smoothly slipped off the bed and over towards the window. The sun was already high in the sky, and she guessed school was already over. A smile crossed her face as the image of Ikki and everyone else training hard. Then it was gone.

* * *

Now, she hovered in front of him. Lucky for her; nobody was there at the moment. He faced her, but his eyes had wandered away from her. Telling him had been a very awkward thing for her, to say the least. Usually, she didn't feel awkward around him. Ringo rubbed her arm silently, not sure of what to do. More silence. The female slowly let her own mind drift off, wondering how she could have possibly [i]activated[/i] her regalia in her sleep. It might have been out of fear. It would make sense.

The silence went on.

_Is he even thinking about it anymore? _Her mind hissed angrily. She sucked in air, trying to calm herself down. She was probably just anxious for his reply. Who wouldn't be? To think someone could activate their regalia in their sleep! It was crazy! "Ringo…" She jumped. _Just a little bit_. There was a pause. It then occurred to her the expression that was pasted over his face. Her heart started to thump loudly in her throat.

"I don't know why or how this could have happened."

Her heart sank. The pinked haired female hung her head, the smell of the blood ocean coming back to her senses. She shivered, and nodded solemnly. He sighed, his thumb rubbing part of his cheek in thought. _What a stupid thinking pose_. Her mind thought crossly. His eyes met her for a moment, before she broke it. She didn't want to look him in the eyes. Especially knowing the horrible anger and fear that most likely swirled in them. Ringo rotated, slowly drifting away without another word.

Once away from him, she floated through their large base. It was really quite amazing. Not to mention how it was a perfect training grounds. Quite futuristic, too. She glided smoothly through the air, looking down into the darkness. The woman`s shoulders shifted. When had she floated into this part? It was a large cylinder, with another completely medal cylinder in the middle. It was long and seemingly endless. Before, this wouldn`t even make her flinch. But now, she felt a strong fear pulsing through her body.

Then there was gravity.

She dropped like a rock, slicing through the thin air. She flailed helplessly, looking down into the darkness she would soon be reaching. Oh god! How did this even happen! Her mouth opened, a scream escaping her lips. It echoed around her, almost mocking her. She closed her eyes, small drops of tears flying above her. And then, something amazing happened. She was caught by someone, and was pulled back up. She couldn't get herself to open her eyes and look to see who had saved her. She was shaking too much to care.

Her eyes drifted open, her head slowly reclining back to see who had saved her. Kilik. She shuddered, her eyes closing again. It was like a dream. One second ago, she was falling to her (most likely) death, and a second later she is being carried to safety by Kilik. She wiped her eyes, curling into him. It was a natural reaction to her. Don't blame her, blame her body. Once back in the main room, Ringo managed to stand. There was a silence, though it wasn't the awkward silence like it had been before. This silence was more of a silence were there was nothing they could really say. Kilik wasn't good with comforting people anyways.

"Thanks, Kilik…" She mumbled, breathing slowly in attempt to calm herself. He nodded slowly, before his hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "What happened?" He asked sternly, his grip tightening for a moment. Her mind swirled, and she shook her head at him. "I really don't know! I was fine! T-Then I was falling!" She said quickly, stuttering only once. Her shoulder was released, before he turned and rubbed his temples in thought. The pink haired female waited, her mouth pressed into a deep frown. There hadn't been any gravity, yet she had plummeted. She didn't expect him to know. It was just too weird to explain. "I`m going to go."

* * *

And now she was alone, sitting on a swing that moved back and forth lightly. She closed her eyes, sighing heavily. _Thump, thump, thump_. Ringo`s eyes slid open, hearing an unusual thumping noise. Her eyes glided over to see heads bobbing up and down, coming towards the park she was currently at. She squinted, attempting to see who was coming. Her heart stopped at the sight of the familiar crow. She jumped up, ready to run away when a voice called out. "Ringo!" Oh, fuck.

She forced herself to turn and smile as her friends made their way over to her. What did they even want? "Yo, Ringo! What`re you doing here?" It was hard to keep her smile when Ikki`s voice rang out. "Oh, nothing… Just thinking, I guess…" she said, happy her voice sounded somewhat normal. The crow flapped his wings, taking flight and circling her head. She was tempted to bat at it. Or kill it. Whichever one seemed easier to her when she did it. She was leaning to kill it. Ringo forced a small laugh, and turned quickly away. "I have to go. See you later!" she said quickly, waving behind her. "Wait, Ringo-!" She was gone.

Ringo landed smoothly on the ground, coming to a quick stop. She glanced back; making sure Ikki wasn't following her, before letting her Air Trecks start moving again. She rolled on slowly, her head spinning from frustration. Maybe she wouldn't have run away if it had been a normal day? She rubbed her neck, sighing quietly. The Thorn Queen took off again, suddenly feeling sick from just moving so slowly. She jumped from building to building, not taking a second thought on her movements. She had ran the city so many times, it was hard to second guess herself.

The one thing that bothered her the most was the 'awkward' emotions swirling in her head. Then there was the feeling that everything was either going too fast for her, or too slow. Almost like she was on some kind of amusement ride. When it starts, it goes slowly. Finding yourself in anticipation, your stomach turns with excitement. Though for her, it`s more like her stomach is turning with fear and anxiety. Then, you start the fast part of the ride. For most, it`s the most enjoyable part of the ride. For her? She didn't really know yet. She hadn't gotten to that part yet.

* * *

Ringo had slipped through the window, crawling silently into her room and falling backwards onto her bed. She murmured to herself, grabbing her pillow and pulling it close to her. She breathed in the smell of her pillow, somehow loving the familiar scent. Fuck, it smelled nice. The scent alone made her slowly slip into madness. Then, she realized with horror, that this wasn't her room. It was Ikki`s.

Of course, he didn't live with them anymore. But he hadn`t taken anything besides clothes with him when he left. Her face heated up, and she jumped quickly off the bed. How could she miss her own window? At least there was no way Ikki could walk in and catch her. Suddenly, she felt the urge to double check. She didn't need Ikki stress added onto all this bullshit that was already going on. Slowly, she crept over to the door. The Thorn Queen held her breath, and opened the door slowly and silently. There was no one in the hallway or upstairs in general. Relief washed over her, and she quickly darted to her room.

Once back in her room, she quickly kicked off her Air Trecks and threw them in the corner. They were a curse, at the moment. A horrible, dreadful curse that ripped her from herself and sent her into a Nightmare on Elms Street movie whenever she fell asleep. The odd haired colored female rubbed her eyes sorely. Damn, she was tired. But should she risk falling asleep? She ran a hand through her hair, staring unsurely at the bed. Most of the time, she would be able to just flop down and sleep. But the incidents that had happened in 24 hours had made her on edge and somewhat paranoid. Finally, after she argued with herself for about ten minutes, she slid into the bed.

It didn't take long for her to suddenly fall into a heavy sleep.

She was nude, walking through some abandoned streets. Not even a rat scurried away from her. She was completely alone. Although, she felt oddly calm; oddly at peace with everything going on. Her eyes were heavy, like she hadn`t slept in a day or two. Her arms were numb, and her wrists throbbed uncomfortably. Her long, strong legs felt heavy; as if she hadn`t moved them in a while. Still, she was as calm as she could ever be. Ringo continued to walk through the streets, not a clue to were she might be heading.

Then, there was a sound. She was quite sure what it was, but it sounded like someone had just dropped something. But the sound was enough to make her jump, and spin around quickly. Farther down the street, there was a figure. Her throat went dry, and her heart pounded hard in her chest. She felt the need to run. No. The word 'escape' floated into her mind. _She needed to escape_. And then she was running away, panting as if she had been running for some time. The city was gone, and was replaced with a thick forest. It was night; she could tell from the small speckles of light that broke from the canopy. Behind her, she could hear a soft laugh; it mocked her. She felt tears welling up, but she didn't dare let them fall. For she feared that they would make a sound, and he would find her.

Wait, he? When did she establish that the person chasing her was a male? The thin female slowly came to a stop in an open part of the forest. It was small, and contained nothing but some rocks and a large puddle surrounded by smaller puddles. She needed to catch her breath. If she ran anymore, her breathing would probably become noticeable. Finally, she could take in a little more about her surroundings. It was cold, most likely almost winter. From what she could gather, she had been bound in chains; which would explain why her body felt so weird. The Thorn Queen looked down at her body, noticing the small scratches and bruises she had near her …

She was raped, wasn't she?

Something cold and hard smashed her head, forcing her to fall to the ground and scream in pain. There was a small chuckle, before everything fell silent. The only noise came from crickets, making their nightly songs. She bit back tears, her hands pressing frantically against where she had been bashed. She was bleeding, that was for sure. She rolled onto her back, and forced her eyes to open slowly. She needed to see who had her. She needed to know who would be possible of doing this to her. For some reason, she wasn't unusually shocked to see who it was. It was none other than Sora.

His foot lifted up – he was wearing sneakers, if I may add. Which was freaky, because he wasn't supposed to have real legs – and slammed it down on the space between her breasts. She gasped, turning her head to cough violently. There was another low chuckle, but there wasn't silence following it. "Oh, Ringo." He said in a dark, sexual tone. It sent shivers down her spine. Ringo, with a huge burst of energy – both out of angry and fear -, began to struggle violently under his foot. He groaned, obviously unhappy about her sudden movement. He removed his foot and slid into a crouching position next to her. Running was hopeless, she realized with dread. He would easily grab her and pull back down; he might even do something god awful.

His hand reached out, wrapping around the bottom of her body slowly, before he pulled her quickly towards him. She pressed against him, and she nearly screamed in horror. He wasn't going to defile her, right! The black haired male stood up, though, and through her over his shoulder like a rag doll. She squirmed, trying her hardest to fight back against his grip around her waist. But it was futile. She buried her face in his shirt, the tears falling and hitting the ground with a light tapping sound. She wanted to escape. But only then did she realize that Sora smelt _exactly_ like Ikki`s pillow.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNN 8D

sorry this took so long, man. B|

busy, busy, busy !

hope you guys like that random twist in there, too ;D

review, fav, whatever makes you happy. c:


End file.
